This invention relates generally to a spare tire mount and more particularly to a kit to be installed on the rear of a vehicle to provide a tire mount between the vehicle and rear bumper.
In many present day automobiles, especially compact and sports cars, the tire occupies a large portion of the trunk space. One method of increasing the trunk space and still providing a spare tire is to use a spare tire which is normally deflated and which can be inflated by means of a pressurized can when the tire is needed. However, even a deflated tire and rim occupies substantial space.